


Problem Solution | karma akabane (on hiatus)

by Reign_and_Rain (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus For Now, Possible Karma/OC, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reign_and_Rain
Summary: AU | Highschool• • •• • • •• • • • •They were never on the same page.They clashed like fire and ice.But when they found themselves tackled with problems,They agreed to be each other's solution.





	1. Chapter 1

> _Enjoy my crappy AssClass fanfic kiddies. <3_
> 
>  

They both lay there. Panting. Exhaustion sweeping over like a wave. Faces bruised purple, breathing rugged and heavy. Lungs pulling endless for air. But.. She was okay? Wasn't she? What was this feeling? Relief?

Was it all over?

It could've been... But her head pounded, beating like a drum, the clouds just kept floating on, drifting on and on... And on..

And on...

And she studied them in mild confusion, why were they made like that.. So while she was lying here, with this boy she's known for long, both of them layed so still.. They would continue to travel, disappearing from vision and then...

Repeat.

Stop.

Stay still.

Just for a moment so she can breath. Damn.. Her head hurt, and around her the world grew blurry and she was tired and... And... And..

• • •

• • •

• • •

• • •

She awoke slowly.

"Shit." She hissed, feeling her leg ache as he walked, carrying her on his back. "Fucking God that hurts like hell.." She spat, her mouth ablaze of flame and colour, language that could kill a feeble elder who forbid such words.. Language that would make a babe giggle. He didn't give much of a response at first, probably hurting himself, but he drawled in his bored voice, a sentence that vexed her.

"You probably shouldn't use "God" and "Hell" in the same sentence, Kura."

Damn, how she would've loved to kick him in the dick the moment he had uttered the last word. She would've found the thrill orgasmic. But she just huffed and carried on her chorus of swears. He shifted, obviously trying to avoid hurting her, but still managing to graze her swelling ankle and her leg.

"Don't make me do that again, Kura."

She tched.

"Fuck off Akabane, that was barely a play fight." She huffed again, holding his shoulders so she wouldn't fall, or he couldn't drop her. The sun was still shining like a piercing beam and they were both sweating like a pig, her white top almost stained see through. Lovely.

The path they travelled on was nice though, the trees provided a canopy of green that dampened the heat and made it slightly bareable. He still carried her with care, making sure he wasn't hitting anything and being careful enough not to trip and fall on his face---- not that he would regardless. Not that Akabane.

"But where are we going anyway?"

She asked, then looked into a mass of red, that swayed when the barely noticeable breeze swept passed.

"Nagisa's."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be bothered to walk all the way to mine. His house is closer."

"And what if that old hag is there?"

"Then you're gonna be limping home."

"We both know you're not gonna let that happen."

Silence, a cicada chirps and the leaf canopy finally parts, letting the light of Japan's summer sun burn the duo once more.

"It's too hooooooot." She whined. He didn't answer and carried on walking, ignoring the questioning stares they now received since stepping back into the urban grounds. The smells of pollution was as strong as ever and the asthmatic girl covered her mouth slightly.

"What even happened back there??"

He grumbled something then answered.

"You passed out. Next time at least bring your asthma pump."

"I'm fine."

"You could've died."

"You're being dramatic."

"You're being stupid."

She disliked that word. Stupid. What a dumb word. Nobody was stupid in her opinion, no, everyone had their own redeeming qualities which made them special, made them who they are. And those who didn't only needed to be given a small nudge in the right direction, every flower eventually blooms and different flowers take center stage as the seasons change throughout the year. If they all looked the same,  if there wasn't any rarity or hidden roses, then the world wouldn't be as entertaining as it was. That's what 'Kura' thought.

"Don't say that word. You know I hate it."

And he did, he knew she hated lots of little words that the two used to hear often. Middle school wasn't an easy time for anyone in their class, the boos and jeers didn't take long to get used too, but they were there. The were always there. To keep them in check, to ensure they didn't thrive.

Not that it helped in the end.

You see, these two teenagers; the red head being 17 while the girl he carried is also 17.. Just a month or so younger, they were once part of this special class. With an especially odd teacher. And they weren't expected to do well, but this teacher.. His methods, how he treated them, his way of nutring each of their talents and still helping them with what they struggled at, it was him who got them through that last year of isolation. Or that's how most of their old classmates seemed to say.

But it was a different time now. They had grown, and our two main characters had changed over that time... They had grown to learn that life outside their Assassination Classroom took a great deal of tolerance to bare, they learnt that while the exam papers were generally just more complex versions of what they already knew and that grades didn't make a person, they also would have to cope with sudden changes, get used to seeing newer, unfamiliar faces, not ones they were used to seeing... Or mocking...

And they soon came to realize that they had their own problems.

But such a thing was unusual for them..

So they agreed to become their own solutions...

 


	2. First

Nagisa Shiota, Seat 11.

A classmate they'd kept in touch with, he didn't look anything less than surprised to see the red head, with a face all bruised... He clearly intended to withstand that... and a dazed brunette slouching miserably on his back, also bruised. She must've fallen.

Karma wasn't one to hurt girls, that's where he drew the line. So it was clear she must've taken quite the fall.

She must've been dizzy by now, cause she looked up from having her face buried in the red-head's hair, and had to blink for a second before speaking.

"Yo.. Shiota.. Hi."

She even sounded dizzy.  
That confirmed it.

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to question them. Only. Karma held up his hand.

"Don't. It's a long story."

He sounded annoyed, so the younger teen didn't ask and just shook his head.

"You can't keep doing this Karma."

He said instead.

"I didn't actually intend to, not this time. But Kura over decided not to carry her asthma pump with her and I'd rather she didn't choke to death on my back because of heat and pollution."

"You're such a worrywart.. I'm fiiiine."

Kura chirped in, not too thrilled with being treated like a damsel in distress.

"You fell on you face and twisted your ankle. Then passed out."

"You're forgetting the part when I punched the crap out of you."

"That's because you didn't. You were angry and I let you."

She snorted but loosened her grip on his shoulders as he placed her on Nagisa's couch, gently making sure he didn't touch her leg. Nagisa merely rubbed his temples, why were they like this?? That's when he noticed her swelling ankle.

"Kamukura..."

"...... What?"

"We need to get that looked at.."

A pause.

"No."

"Yes. Come on."

"Shut up Akabane."

"Guys..."

Nagisa sighed and rubbed his temples again. The girl only let out an overdramatic sigh.

"Why'd we even come here then?"

"So you didn't pass out again."

"I doubt I would've."

"You passed out seven times during middle school because of it. Now get on Nagisa's back."

"Eh- But you're stronger than me-."

"I'm tired."

"Well ain't that a pile of bullshiiiiit."

More vulgarity. It seemed as she grew Kamukura only got more aggressive with her speech. The two boys were now used to it, it barely bothered them. Although Nagisa would sometimes ask her to quiet down when his mother was home. What bothered them was the lack of concern for her health she now showed. Karma knew why, he was the only one she'd told about... Them.. And they'd promised to keep it a secret between them. The brunette fidgeted with her fingers, whistling to herself before she was hoisted up suddenly and was once again carried on someone's back. Shiota's, as mentioned.

"Ya know, I can still walk?"

Silence, they obviously weren't listening. Lovely.

And she knew the walk would be boring as hell.

• • •  
    • • • •  
• •   •  • •  
• •        • • • •  
• •        • • • • • •

She was right, the trip was boring. Just the three of them strolling to the nearby hospital, Kura drumming beats gently onto Nagisa's head, Nagisa humming to himself and occasionally glancing at the girl or their red haired friend. Akabane wasn't talking much, walking with his hands shoved into his pockets as usual.

"Oi." She calls to him, but he doesnt answer.

"Oi Karma." Another call only ends in the same lack of response.

"K-aaaaaaaaar-maaaaaa."

"What?"

Finally getting a response, Kamukura reached over and nudged his arm.

"You look like you have to pick between murder and suicide." The odd choice of words almost shocked the red head. But it wasn't clear.

"What...?"

"You heard me."

"Hm. If you're saying I look annoyed, I'll tell you what you told me. I have resting bitch face."

"I know that."

"So why the really unrealistic comparison. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

She almost choked, looking at him in mild concern.

"Me????"

For a moment she was genuinely concerned about him, but after seeing the shit-eating smirk on his face she realized he was just playing with her.

"Oh thank god, I thought you had hit your head."

She gave him a look before huffing as they reached the hospital, she didn't like them, they brought horrible memories and horrible thoughts and she couldn't stomach being around people with all sorts of illnesses, it wasn't that she had a phobia of it... She just... Was alot more squeamish than one might've thought for a girl who actively tried to get into a fist fight with Karma Akabane himself.

B

ut aside from that the trip wasn't too much longer, the doctor, a middle aged woman with a kind smile, made her some sort of cast, she'd need crotches for now, meaning she couldn't walk too well for a while, which bothered Kamukura more than she'd let on. And by early evening the three of them were out, her aunt Yakima came and collected them so now the three of them sat in the backyard.

The trio spread out in an odd triangle along the grass. Nagisa texting, probably Kayano, his girlfriend, Karma dozing off slightly and Kura. Well, she just lay there, her unharmed leg tapping against the grass, her eyes focused merely on the sky.

The clouds were different now, no longer fluffly and white, but a soothe mix of pinks and reds, soft orange tones and the occasional deep purple that signified the sun was setting. For her, this was fine, peaceful infact, nothing was here to disturb the three silent friends. They didn't need to hold a conversation, why should they speak if there was nothing that needed to be spoken about? Why waste their breath on meaningless chatter, when they could unwind, relax.

School would be starting up again in a few weeks, and with school came exams, came early mornings and good friends, some who'd been abroad or working their hours. Or some who'd be leaving, she didn't know what she could expect these next years, but it was a surprise she wasn't dreading, no it was rather exciting in fact.

So she let her mind wonder, and she too fell into a mild state of slumber, the heat - while cooler with the evening, lulling her into rest. Maybe her dreams were special, for she didn't wake up when a certain red her carried her to her bedroom before he left. . .

 


	3. Second

"Karma."

"What?"

He sounded slightly annoyed, which made her sit up from her spot on his bed and look at him. He was staring at his phone, a frown on his usually relaxed face, his golden eyes flickering with annoyance.

"What's wrong?" She asked, crawling over to peek at his screen curiously, her chin on his shoulder. The two had spent a large majority of the day lazing around on Karma's bed with the window open, and since his parents didn't seem to be home, yet again, their time not doing a single thing was uninterrupted.

But he still looked annoyed and just locked his phone, the screen blackening before he slid it into his pocket. She held the silence before moving slowly and carefully to sit down beside him, studying her friend's face.

"Karma-"

"Don't worry it's nothing."

He shrugged, his voice returning to it's usual mildly bored ring. She frowned, he was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what it was, he was happier when he picked her up that morning, carrying her to his house despite her commenting on her ability to walk and having crotches. He laid back on his bed, to which she responded with by flopping onto his stomach, her legs and arms dangling off of each side of his bed.

"You say that, but you look moooody."

"I'm fine Yuzu."

"Yu."

"Right, I forgot, Yu."

She huffed, leaning up with help from her palm and her elbow, sinking into the sheets. She studied the red head's face, though his eyes were closed now and his arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She asked again, sounding genuinely concerned about him, sure Karma was prone to get somewhat annoyed from time to time, but the sheer amount of anger that had been present in his eyes from the snall glance she got was enough to tell her something was up. One golden orb flickered open and he glanced down at her, his usual teasing smirk appearing on his face.

"You sound like you're worried about me. Cute."

She pulled her own face of annoyance making him chuckle as he reached to ruffle her dark hair, she reached and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand up from her head.

"Don't."

It was a warning, he knew that did nothing more than irritate her. Especially now the normally blunt, straightforward boy was hiding something.

"Seriously, Yu. I'm fine, when have I lied to you?"

"On a few occasions actually."

He averted his gaze at that and chuckled sheepishly before shrugging. Kamukura just sighed, it was clear he wasn't gonna tell her yet, maybe ever, so she dropped it. She didn't move though, remaining where she was, laid across his stomach, since she wasn't heavy and he didn't seem to be bothered for the time being. She fiddled with the sheets beneath them, running her fingers along the creases of the fabric, it was smooth and deep red in colour, darker than Karma's hair.

"Akabane?"

"Hm?"

"You remember when I told you.. About them, back in middle school, why'd you help me?"

She shifted to face him better, waiting patiently for his reply.

"Because you're my friend."

His reply made her blink, mainly due to the fact she expected something else, like pity, but he carried on speaking before she got around to thinking about it further.

"We weren't as close as we are when I did, but I still considered you close enough of a friend to help you out."

Her face went a bit pink and she made a loud spluttering sound, laughing into her hand.

"What?"

She kept laughing, although it got quieter, ringing in soft giggles instead of mad wails of amusement.

"N-Nothing.. It's just.. It's. I expected something else. But I've always been curious."

The girl shook her head, one last giggle escaping before she raised her hands in defence.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm mean."

The silence made her look up and when Kamukura did, Akabane just gave a questioning gaze back, a neat eyebrow risen. Needless the say nothing else was said.

• •

•• •

• •  
   • • • •

The glow of the afternoon was quickly disappearing and the sky was beginning to darken, but the two still lazed about at Akabane's house, now they were on the sofa. The pair sat either side of a great mound of snacks that had been dumped there when they'd come downstairs. The film the were watching? Some cheesy horror flick from the 1980s Karma had pulled from the selection of dvds under the television. The lights were all off and the curtains pulled, the only light seeping fron the window of the front door, which couldn't be covered. They were already a half way through the collection of high pitched cries and demonic children when Kura felt the need to speak again.

"Are you actually gonna attend school?"

Was the question she chose, glancing at the redhead as a woman got brutal disfigured on the flashing scream, cackling laughter ringing through the room. Her friend merely shrugged for a second, thinking with a hum before answering.

"Maybe, that depends if I find it boring."

She got her reply and the silence rolled in like a ball. See, it was small things like this that let her know something was up, they were never this quiet unless they were in bed, when they spent more time nodding off and drawing on each other's faces to bother with conversations. But times like this, when they filled the void of their boredom with criticizing bad films, they were never quiet, they'd laugh as they nitpicked at the dumbest mistakes or illogical scenarios. The silence bothered her, the awkward conversations they'd had the past few days, it made her conscience tingle and the more she thought about it, the more she felt bothered by it.

> **_"Seriously Yu, I'm fine. When have I lied to you?"_ **

**_"Never with any intention to harm me, never in anything other than a joke. So why are you lying now, Akabane?"_ **

 


End file.
